fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Igloo of Irritation
Igloo of Irritation is episode 11a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Fanboy and Chum Chum use the Fanlair as a rocket ship and wind up crashing on Planet Hasselhoth, where Man-Arctica lives. Man-Arctica has Fanboy and Chum Chum hang out at the Igloo of Ice-olation with him, but when the boys give such a nuisance that causes him to lose his willpower and get captured by Global Warmer, the fans of everything must get serious and save their sub-zero superhero. Plot One lazy day in Galaxy Hills, Fanboy and Chum Chum decide to play astronauts. Chum Chum pushes buttons on their cardboard box decorated to look like a rocket ship, but then Fanboy tells him to push the real button. That's when we find out they turned the Fanlair into an awesome rocket ship! They fly into space and go faster than the speed of sound, which is hilariously depicted as the boys' mouths moving then the lines being said. When they are accidentally flung out of their Fanlair ship, they crash land on Ice Planet Hasselhoth, later accompanied by the Fanlair falling on the planet as well. They decide to visit Man-Arctica's Igloo of Isolation after they realize it's there. Amazed, they visit the igloo. Man-Arctica wants them to leave, so he gives the a "souvenir"...a used towel! When Man-Arctica locks and freezes the door shut, Fanboy and Chum Chum still don't leave. Chum Chum thinks the igloo is flavored, so he licks the floor of it and his tongue gets stuck. Then, Fanboy almost cracks open the egg of the rare snow platypus, but Man-Arctica rescues it. Chum Chum shakes a "snow globe" which turns out to be a tiny civilization of microscopic people Man-Arctica protects, causing the people to scream in terror. When Fanboy takes a picture of Man-Arctica, breaking the snow globe, Man-Arctica gets even more annoyed. He explains to them it's called the Igloo of ISOLATION for a reason --- he doesntt want any visitors! The boys then decide to just give Man-Arctica some privacy for once. Things get worse when Fanboy throws a barbecue outside of the Fanlair, now on Ice Planet Hasselhoth. He blasts loud music at the barbecue, annoying Man-Arctica even more. Chum Chum says they decided to stay on the planet because it's a nicer place to live than Earth. Then, Fanboy constantly mows the lawn of snow while saying "Hello, neighbor!" to Man-Arctica, getting Man-Arctica even MORE aggravated. Things get worse when Chum Chum joins in. The next day, the boys are just minding their own business in the Fanlair when Man-Arctica busts through the door. He tells them that someone left a red sock in his washing machine and shows them his PINK costume. Turns out Chum Chum's been looking all over for the sock. Man-Arctica soon realizes that Fanboy and Chum Chum signed for a package that was mistakenly delivered to the Fanlair instad of the igloo. When the package is signed from "Bippity-Boppity-Booby Trap," Man-Arctica realizes it's from his arch-enemy...the Global Warmer! It creates a jail cell made of lasers around Man-Arctica. Fanboy presses a button that says "Return to Sender," and the three end up in lava tubes inside the Global Warmer's Ozone Lair. Man-Arctica demands to let the boys go, but Chum Chum is enamored by the tanning bed Global Warmer has. So, the Global Warmer takes them out of their "death chambers" (lava tubes) and shows them a tour. They naively decide to take the tour, even though Man-Arctica thinks they are going to get hurt. Fanboy and Chum Chum push a button on Global Warmer's Flaming Hot Rod that accidentally hurts Man-Arctica, but Fanboy thinks it just makes a "screaming noise." Global Warmer then almost extracts all of Man-Arctica's Frozethanol-9, and nearly destroys Fanboy and Chum Chum after they decide to be destroyed! In order to gain the Frozethanol-9 back, he ends up inhaling some Frozethanol-9 from Chum Chum's sock which had been in his pocket all day. It had absorbed some of the Frozethanol-9, so Man-Arctica inhales some Frozethanol-9 from the sock and gains his powers back! He uses it to defeat the Global Warmer...but mostly because he showed Man-Arctica an embarrassing high school picture of his "Teen-Arctica" days. Gallery Running Gags *Fanboy and Chum Chum plowing snow onto Man-Arctica, followed by one of the two saying "Hello, neighbor!" *Fanboy and Chum Chum starting to drop something. Trivia *This episode aired in United Kingdom before it air in USA. *First time Fanboy and Chum Chum annoy and aggravate someone other than Kyle or Lenny. *It's been revealed that Man-Arctica has been a superhero ever since his teen years. Continuity *The background music heard during the barbecue scene was also heard in "Pick a Nose". *Second time Man-Arctica is furious due to Fanboy and Chum Chum being skeptic about something. ("I'm Man-Arctica!") Goofs Allusions *'Zoey 101- '''When Man-Arctica said "Sweet mother of Glaxon!" it was a reference to Michael's catchphrase, "Sweet mother molasses!" *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit''' - Global Warmer wears Glasses, and He wears a Red Hat and a Red Coat, just like Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *The title is a play on Man-Arctica's Igloo of Isolation. *'Indiana Jones' - Global Warmer wears Glasses, and He wears a Red Hat and a Red Coat, just like Arnold Toht from Indiana Jones. *'Henry Hugglemonster' - The fact that Man-Arctica's costume turned pink after a red sock got put in the washing machine is just like when Summer's pink poncho turned all of the Hugglemonster family's clothes pink in the episode "Daddo Daycare." Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jeff Glen Bennett as Man-Arctica and Global Warmer Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Man-Arctica Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters